Invaders 2
"Twilight of the Star-Gods!" is the title to the second issue of the first The Invaders ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Frank Robbins and inks by Vince Colletta. It was colored by Petra Goldberg and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Roy Thomas. This issue shipped with an October, 1975 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. Synopsis The Invaders square off against three alleged Teutonic Gods: Donar, Froh and Loga. Prince Namor grapples with Donar while the Human Torch swaps fireballs with Loga. Toro meanwhile, has his hands full evading Froh's hurled lightning bolts. Elsewhere, Captain America and Hildy are captured by Nazi officers. They are taken to the laboratory of the criminal scientist known as Brain Drain. Brain Drain's body consists of little more than a disembodied brain and eyes, contained within a glass dome, attached to a robotic body. Brain Drain explains how he found an alien ship containing four travelers. He took from them the Ring of the Nebulas and used its power to increase his own mechanical systems. He also used it to put the travelers into a deep trance, bending their will to his own. He patterned their appearance and behavior after Teutonic gods. Hildy suddenly remembers everything and knows that she is one of these alien travelers. She swipes the Ring of the Nebulas from Brain Drain's grasp and tosses it into a vat of acid. With the ring destroyed, its mental effects wear off and Donar, Froh and Loga stop fighting the Invaders. Realizing that they can never again return to the stars, the aliens decide to take their own lives. Hildy and the others elect to dive into the vat of acid, killing themselves. Brain Drain, who professes to be in love with Hildy follows her into the acid vat and seemingly dies as well. Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Sub-Mariner, Namor * Toro, Thomas Raymond * Brunnhilde, MCM-XLI * Brain Drain, Werner Schmidt * Donar, Satorymho * Froh, Xepdgin * Loga, Frobbank * Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes * Invaders * Nazi Party * Star-Gods Indirectly referenced by the title to this issue. * Altered humans * Atlantean/Human hybrids * Axi-Tun * Cyborgs * Humans * Inhumans All-New Invaders 8; Retroactively attributed to Thomas Raymond, who is revealed to have the Inhuman recessive gene. * Mutants Retroactively attributed to the Sub-Mariner, who is a mutant in addition to being an Atlantean/Human hybrid. * France * Germany :* Siegfried Line * Axe * Battle axe * Captain America's shield * Ring of the Nebulas * Robot :* Android * Shield * Aircraft :* Atlantean Imperial jet * Electrokinesis * Flight * Mind control * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * 1940s * 1941 * Amnesia * Brainwashing * Extraterrestrials * Flashback * Laboratory * Suicide * World War II Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "The Invaders vs. Donar. God of Storms!" * This issue is reprinted in ''Giant-Size Invaders'' #2 in December, 2005, and the ''Invaders Classic: The Complete Collection'', Volume 1 hardcover collection in July, 2014. * Bucky Barnes appears on the cover to this issue, but does not make an appearance in the actual story. * This is the first appearance of Brain Drain, whose real name is Werner Schmidt. He appears to die in this issue. * This is the second and final appearance of all four Star-Gods, whose real names are actually MCM-XLI (Brunnhilde), Satorymho (Donar), Frobbank (Loga), and Xepdgin (Froh). All die in this issue. Recommended Reading * Invaders Vol 1 * Invaders Vol 2 * New Invaders Vol 1 * Invaders Now Vol 1 * All-Winners Comics Vol 1 * Captain America Comics Vol 1 * Human Torch Comics Vol 1 * Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 External Links * * * * References